Conventional shoes are usually made as a fixed type so that an additional slipper must be provided as comfortable home wearing footwear thereby causing inconvenience for the wearer.
Meanwhile, such conventional shoes are formed with a fixed heel secured under a sole and lack the convenience of adjusting the height of such a fixed-type heel, thereby making it impossible to adjust the heel height according to the wearer's choice.
The present inventor has identified such a problem and invented the present interchangeable shoe and slipper combination with adjustable heel height.